The Letters
by ery04
Summary: Puck has just moved in with the Grimms and has already caused loads of trouble... when Daphne gives Sabrina and Puck each letters...
1. The letters

**As Trickster king, I would like you to acknowledge that ery04 does not own any one of these characters because Michael Buckley and J.K Rowling do. From Puck the awesome**

Chapter 1: The letters

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're coming to live with us pixie boy." Said Sabrina

" Hey! Don't have that attitude! We're are going have sooo much fun!" exclaimed Puck

" What do you mean by we?" asked Sabrina

"Well, I meant ME!" laughed the pixie boy laughing his head off.

" What?" yelled Sabrina

"Phhahhahahahah!" he kept laughing

When Sabrina looked up she saw a huge vat of yellow goo dangling above her head by two almost snapped ropes on either side of the vat.

SPLAT! The yellow goo splattered all over Sabrina leaving her looking like an alien who just crash landed. Too her it smelt as if Puck had put his own substance in the goo. This made Sabina, Really. Really. Mad.

"Oh you are sooo dead meat now fairy boy!" exclaimed Sabrina

" Wanna bet?" asked Puck mockingly

Sabrina took some goo off of her head and flung it at him, narrowly missing.

" Miss me, miss me, now you… change that… YOU STILL DON'T WANT TO KISS ME! Heaps better than the original… AHHHHHH!" said Puck

He screamed as Sabrina took out something so terrifying to a young pixie boy it could kill him… a sponge full of soap and water.

"PLEASE Sabrina! Think about what you're doing!" cried Puck.

" Oh I already did and it's the best darn idea that I've had since I met you!" she screamed back

"I've got the… oh… you're busy… I'll come back later." Said Daphne Sabrina's younger sister walking out the door she came into.

"Libeling's!" screamed Granny Relda

She caught Puck trying to shove his licked hand in Sabrina's face and Sabrina trying to shove the soapy sponge in his hair.

"Hi Granny Relda!" said Sabrina sounding guilty.

"Bless me! Sabrina go and have a shower! Puck down here now!" Granny cried

"Yes old woman." Said Puck

"Okay Granny" sighed Sabrina

_30 minutes later._

Finally after 20 minutes in the shower washing her hair multiple times and spending another 10 minutes brushing her hair Sabrina finally managed to get the yellow goo out of her hair. When she was finished Daphne suddenly burst into the room holding two envelopes.

"Brina! Brina… I have some letters for you and Puck… but Granny says that I'm only allowed to give it to you until you are at dinner." Squealed Daphne, who was biting her palm (which she always did if she got overly excited).

"Okay I'm coming just give me a second." Sighed Sabrina

"Are you done yet?" asked Daphne

"No!" said Sabrina impatiently

"But you said…" insisted Daphne

" Hilarious. Daph. No really you should get an award." Claimed Sabrina adding an eye roll.

_5 minutes later_

The whole Grimm family, the pixie boy and Mr. Cainus sat down at the table for another weird meal of blue meatballs and pink spaghetti.

"Can I give the letters to them Granny?" asked Daphne

" Yes." Answered Granny Relda

So Daphne gave Sabrina and Puck a small letter with a red wax seal on the back.

Sabrina opened hers first and then she gasped.

She had been accepted to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting incident

**Please acknowledge that ery04 does not own any of these characters or settings.**

**The official owners are Michael Buckley and J.K Rowling.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Hermione Granger**

Chapter 2: The sorting incident

A week after Sabrina and Puck had got their letters to go to Hogwarts they were at the train station in London. They had their bags packed and were ready for a trip of their lives.

"Oi! Watch it!" Screamed Sabrina as Puck picked up his bag and swung it over Sabrina's head.

"Sorry. Your highness!" Grinned Puck

'_Why did HE have to come of all the people..." _

" Come on Ron!" shouted a red haired mother who appeared to have 3 other children two of them were twins and one was a girl. They all had flaming red hair.  
>" Come on through the pillar! Quick you'll miss the train!" she added.<p>

Then suddenly a young boy with dark hair in shabby clothes came up to them and asked where he could find station 9 3/4. Sabrina realized that that was where she and Puck had to go. So she just watched carefully as the twins ran towards one of the pillars and went straight through.

"Whoa! This is even better than running _into_ walls!" cried Puck

" You've actually done that?" asked Sabrina

"No…" replied Puck guiltily

" I was wondering why I heard loud banging last night…." Sighed Daphne

With that Sabrina and Puck said their goodbyes and went through the pillar.

When Sabrina reached the other side of the pillar she realized that Puck wasn't there.

"Puck?" she shouted

" Sorry. I ran up to the wrong pillar." He said clutching his forehead

'BOOOP!' went the Hogwarts express

"Quickly, Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed

"What? Oh right the train!" he answered

Then they ran onto the train and put their luggage into the luggage cart so they could sit down.

The first ten carriages were full and the eleventh one had the red haired boy and the shabby clothed boy in it so Sabrina and Puck kept going until on 20th cart they found some space.

They sat on the train for an hour until the train stopped and they were allowed to get out and see a whole new world.

As Sabrina got out of the train she look to her left to see a huge castle that would soon become her home. She looked to her left to find Puck no longer was there.

Just as she thought that she wanted to make a good impression maybe even be popular Puck pulled something out of her bag that she had kept in a secret compartment away from Puck… it was a video…. Not just ANY video but a video diary… where she had said all of her feelings and thoughts.

"What's this Grimm?" shouted the pixie. Holding up her diary. "It's your diary isn't it? Now lets see the first entry… blank…blank…blank…what!"

Then Sabrina had remembered that she had written it in invisible ink made especially so that she was the ONLY one who could see it.

_10 minutes later (after riding in the small canoes/boats) _

Finally they were at the Hogwarts castle and they were ready to be sorted into their houses. So the sorting hat started it song and then summed it up with a few short sentences.

" Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, Gryffindor the brave, Slytherin is for the cunning and finally Hufflepuff for the kind natured and caring.

" I bet you every single Hufflypuff is a wimp or a loser!" Puck whispered to Sabrina

" Don't be so cruel!" answered Sabrina quietly.

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall was calling out names for the sorting hat to sort.

"Hermione Granger…" She said she had started with a's and because the pixie and the Grimm girl had been talking they had missed them. So they now watched Hermione get sorted in to her house. There was whispering and then the hat shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR!' Then the house cheered.

As she looked Sabrina saw the twins with flaming red hair sitting side by side on the right side of the Gryffindor table. She could see what they were talking about because when she lived in New York she had to be able to lip-read to tell what their orphanage carer was saying about her and Daphne.

So she could see them talking about sweet bombs and nougat that made your nose bleed and all kinds of dazzling and disgusting sweet treats.

"Sabrina Grimm" shouted McGonagall

So Sabrina stepped up to the podium where there was a stool where the sorting hat sat.

She sat down and she heard the hat whispering to it's self; "Hmm. Intelligent, could be a Ravenclaw but there is a definite streak of daringness and courage so… GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat

Sabrina sat down next to Hermione who was reading a book about Hogwarts history. Then Professor McGonagall called out names like Parvarti and Hannah and then came Draco Malfoy the Professor didn't even have to put the hat on the boy and it straight away called out Slytherin, Sabrina could see something in his eyes, something dark as if there was something he knew that no one else did. She kept a mental note to keep well away from Draco Malfoy.

"Puck… umm… well do you have a second name son? Said McGonagall

"It depends." replied the fairy boy

"Well I don't have time for this, so come on get sorted into your house." Cried the professor.

So Puck sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head and so it began sorting to itself where it would put Puck.

" Now lets see… hmm… very complicated… you could be Slytherin..." said the hat

Puck beamed just what he had hoped for!

"… But there is courage… so maybe even Gryffindor… wait there is something… I find that there is more love and care in you so… HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? NOOOO!" the pixie screeched he soon turned into an elephant and started jumping on the hat.

"DO I BELONG IN HUFFLEPUFF NOW?" he screamed

"NO! NO! You don't you belong in St Mungo's mental asylum!" replied the hat

"Say that I'm in Gryffindor or Slytherin other wise I will turn into a lion!" he screamed

"Fine then! SLYTHERIN!"

At that moment Slytherin erupted in cheers. They had the Puck advantage.


	3. Chapter 3: The Puck advantage

**Thank you to Badluckgrl13, Lil' Jewel, words of truth and 'Sezza' for helping me edit! I appreciate it so much!**

**I'm going to get straight to the point. I don't even want to talk to you mud bloods… fine I'll say it! The characters and settings belong to Michael Buckley and J.K Rowling… there ya happy?**

**Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 3: The Puck advantage

"Yeah! Of course you can mate! You're one of us now!" said Draco Malfoy

"YES! So… now that I'm a Slytherin can I play pranks on the gloop- brained Gryffindors? Asked Puck

"What do you think? Of course! Especially that Potter kid he's against my father, the ministry and my soon to be boss Voldemort! Draco replied

"So Potter's a baby goat?" asked the inquisitive young fairy

"What the…" trailed Malfoy

"You know… you said that Potter KID… with all I've seen I wouldn't be surprised if he was…"

"Uh no, Potters a human… a stupid human. Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him because of a prophecy but his spell basically back fired so he's now half dead. That's why Potter's got that scar on his forehead!"

"That explains so much."

"No. REALLY? C'mon we've got to get to our dorm!" said Malfoy as they rushed up the stairs.

_Gryffindor as they move out of the Great Hall_

"Hey you! Yeah blondie, come here!" shouted a voice through the crowd as Sabrina was about to walk up the first flight of stairs. She looked around to see the red haired boy staring at her while calling her name.

Enraged Sabrina walked towards him. As she got closer she noticed the shabby looking boy standing next to him.

"You calling me an idiot, carrot?" She said annoyed

"Wha…?" he replied seeming not to know what she meant

"Umm… well you see Ron in the Muggle world calling someone blonde is like calling them stupid." The dark haired boy told the supposed Ron

"Oh… You muggles make no sense… anyway… I was going to say… umm… oh yeah that I think I've heard of you! You're that girl whose parents were kidnapped!"

"Yeah that's me…" she replied holding back the tears that threatened to come running down her face.

"Hey. I know what it's like to live without parents… you don't have to back your tears. No one needs you to be tough," whispered the dark haired boy kindly as the pair of boys walked away. Then he ran back and said; "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." He smiled at her winked and then ran off after Ron.

When Sabrina reached where all of the other Gryffindors were she realized how tired she was. All she felt like doing was falling on the ground right there and falling fast asleep. When she went to put her hand on her hip she noticed a tiny arrow sticking out. That's where she collapsed.

"Sabina? Serafina? _Serena?_?" Sabrina heard a soft voice say

"Ron, it's _Sabrina_" she heard another voice correct the first.

"Oh yeah right… Sabrina?" said the first voice correcting itself

Slowly Sabrina opened her eyes to see Harry and Ron sitting on either side of her hospital bed.

"Where am I?" she groaned

"You're in the hospital wing, you collapsed because a sleeping potion on an arrow was thrown onto your hip and we know who did it." Replied the brunette girl who had been reading the thick book during the dinner.

"Who did it?" Sabrina asked….

"Well…" the girl trailed off

_A few seconds later… _

"PUCK!" screamed Sabrina at that exact time everyone stopped talking and walking around Hogwarts, all that could be heard was as young first year pixie boy laughing and rolling on the floor.

"What's going on in here?" shouted McGonagall sternly as she entered the hospital wing where a disgruntled Sabrina sat in a hospital bed.

"Sorry Professor she just woke up and had a mental break down," explained the girl.

"So she's ok?" asked the Professor  
>"Well if your definition is mentally scarred and boiled over with anger then, yes she's doing extremely well." Answered Ron<p>

"I will see you in detention Mr. Weasley, for that extremely inappropriate comment!" exclaimed McGonagall as she looked over her half moon spectacles.

"Why is it always me? Not two hours here and I have already got three detentions! One on the train one when I got off the train and one now! Mum is not going to be happy… I almost feel as if McGonagall doesn't like me…" Ron sighed as the Professor walked out of the room.

Sabrina and Harry laughed so much that they cried and their stomachs hurt.

" Well mate, I think those feelings of yours might be correct!" laughed Harry

"What on earth could she give you the first two detentions for?" asked the girl raising one eyebrow.

"Umm… well…you know when…. well… never mind…" Explained Ron reluctantly

"Sorry to be rude but who are you again?" Sabrina asked the girl

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" she replied

"The girl that was looking for the frog!" exclaimed Ron who then rolled his eyes and made the sign of the cross.

"It was a toad! Anyway I need to go back to Gryffindor dorms now." Hermione stated

"Yeah… we should go too. You can come to if you feel up to it." Harry told Sabrina

"I'll come" Sabrina replied wincing, not mentioning how much pain her hip was in.

" So what are you going to do to get back at Puck?" Ron asked as the trio walked down the corridor.

"Ha ha. I was just thinking that! I'm not sure exactly what it is but it is going to be horrible for him!" Sabrina laughed

"I like the way you think" said a voice from behind them

"Very… how should we say it? Sinister!" claimed another

Sabrina turned around to see two boys around 13 with flaming red hair that were obviously identical twins.

"He's Fred…" explained the first

"And he's George" said the other

"We know exactly how to get back at the stupid Slytherin," they said in unison

"And when it happens all hell will break loose!" they laughed mischievously, in sync.


	4. Chapter 4: When all hell broke loose

**Will I get a detention if I don't say this?... Okay I'll say it then!**

**The characters and settings belong to Michael Buckley and J.K Rowling… Hey who are they?... Never mind? Why don't you **_**never mind**_**! You *$#! **_(Don't worry he said fish, I just thought it would be fun to see if he got a detention.)_

**Ron Weasley **

Chapter 4: When all hell broke loose

"Do you think it'll work?" Sabrina asked

"This plan is fool proof!" claimed Fred

"Almost fool proof…" said George under his breath

"Like all your other 'fool proof plans'?" asked Ron unimpressed

"Well… we don't talk about that…" said Fred

"What about what happened to Malfo…" started Ron

"I said that we don't talk about it Ronald!" interrupted Fred

"Sheesh! You don't have to be so up in arms about it!" exclaimed Ron holding up his forearms in surrender.

"Do you _really_ think that a voodoo doll will do the trick?" asked Harry

"Are you questioning our ability?" George asked

"Yes." Harry answered

"Well don't. Are we all clear that it is fool proof and so this plan is going to work!" exclaimed Fred standing up and holding the voodoo Puck in the air

"Thank you! For me how sweet!" laughed Puck mockingly as he flew over and snatched the voodoo from Fred.

Fred and George looked at each other and smiled, this made Sabrina think that maybe all those bogus stories about twin sharing a connection were true.

"Hey, what does this do?" asked Puck just before he poked the doll in the back.

As he poked the voodoo, the spell that the Weasley twins had cast on it worked. Puck then dropped the doll and shouted:

"Hey! Who punched me in my back?" shouted Puck turning around to see Neville Longbottom a quiet first year sitting down writing a letter to his Grandmother.

"It was you wasn't it?" he screamed at a now frightened Neville.

"N..nnoo…. I ddon't eeven know what your ttalking about! Cried Neville

At that exact time George picked up the voodoo and began poking it.

"OW! STOP! MAKE IT STOP! NOW! FOR HEAVENS SAKE I'M ROYALTY!" Screamed Puck

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sabina

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY GRIMM!"

"Really? Cause I find it hilarious!"

To Sabrina's surprise Puck started to cry.

"Don't you get it Grimm? Asked Puck

"Get what?"

"I… umm… well… I really… lo…athe you!"

"And?"

"I have to do the pranks not you!"

With that the faerie flew away up to the Slytherin tower.

There was an awkward silence and then Fred said:

"Do you think…" he trailed off

"We went to far? Yes." George finished


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions run wild

**So you want me… the chosen one, to do an introduction for you? **

** Is that what Malfoy really said! He isn't close to being the chosen one! **

**The closest he will get to the chosen one will be my fist in his face!**

**Any way back to the subject… The characters and settings belong to J.k Rowling and Michael Buckley.**

**Excuse me… I have some business to attend to… Don't you dare run away Malfoy! **

**(That was Mr. Harry Potter) **

Chapter 5: Emotions run wild

"Hey you! Gryffindor!" shouted a very annoyed Slytherin

Sabrina turned around flicking her long gold-blonde wavy hair out of her face. She looked around to find a pale boy with white hair and his mouth just about on the floor.

"Yes? What do you want snake?" replied Sabrina

Malfoy stared at Sabrina like he had just found out that he had a day to live.

"Uh. Hello anyone home?"

"Errrrmmm… Errrn…"

"Remember… you were about to explode in my face?"

"Umm… yeah… wrong person…"

With that Malfoy ran off.

'_What the? I can't fall for a Gryffindor! Dad would kill me! I've already asked Pansy out!' _Draco thought to himself

_Sabrina_

_What was all that about? _Sabrina thought to herself as she walked towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Sabrina! Hey, Sabrina!" shouted a friendly voice

Sabrina at the top of the staircase and saw Harry standing alone, he looked nervous.  
>"Hey, what's wrong? You look flustered." Sabrina commented.<p>

"Uh yeah… well… Sabrina… I… was… umm… I was wondering if… you… would… like to go to Hogsmead with me on the weekend?"

"Yeah. Sure." She replied still wondering what he was so nervous about

"Great! See you later!" With that Harry ran off.

Sabrina replied a little late because she was completely confused.

"Yeah… bye." She trailed off.

As she walked through the portrait she was bombarded by a group of screaming girls.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR SO LUCKY!" screamed a girl  
>"HOW DID YOU DO IT?" shouted another<p>

"Okay. I'm going to reply with the most intelligent answer that I can think of. Huh? **(Thanks to my friend words of truth for that line)** " Said Sabrina astounded

"Harry Potter. I mean _the_ Harry Potter asked you out at exactly 4:01 and five seconds and you said YES!" she heard a girl squeal.

"Wait! What?" she heard an angry voice say

Sabrina turned around to see a now red faced first year heading her way.  
>"My name is Romilda Vane and Harry and I are meant to be!" fumed Romilda<p>

"Umm. Sorry?" Sabrina smiled hopefully.

"Nice try!" Romilda said just before she swung her fist at Sabrina's nose.

"Ughh… My nose hurts." Sabrina groaned at her eyes flickered open

"Finally! You do realize you've been out for at least 12 hours?" claimed a familiar impatient voice.

"Ron, she just knocked out and had her nose broken by Malfoy!"

"What?" Sabrina thought out-loud

"HE. SAID. YOU. GOT. KNOCKED. OUT. BY. MALFOY!" Ron said loudly yet slowly as if Sabrina was stupid.

"I know what he said Carrot." Sighed Sabrina

"Then why did you say what?"

"I said what because that's not true."

"Yeah it is! Romilda Vane told us!"

"Ughh. It makes sense now!"

"What does?"

"Romilda framed Malfoy!"

"But why?" Harry asked

"Do you REALLY wanna know?"

"Do I?"

"HE DOES!" exclaimed Ron

"I Do?"

"YES! Let the girl tell us!"

"Well… you can't blame me for this because you said you wanted to know…" She began

"Get to the point!" commanded Ron

"Well… when I walked through the portrait I was pounded by a mob of screaming girls and they were shouting about how lucky I was, I had absolutely _NO_ idea what they were talking about. So it turns out they were talking about Harry asking me to go to Hogsmead with him…" explained Sabrina blushing.

As she looked up she saw Ron looking back and forth between Harry and Sabrina shocked. Harry had gone tomato red and was avoiding eye contact.

"Go on!" pushed Ron

"So then Romilda came up at shouted at me that you were hers… next thing I know it I see her fist in my face and then everything went black and here I am!" She finished.

There was complete silence and then Ron broke it.

"Well this is awkward…" claimed Ron

"Yup." Said Harry

"Will you excuse us for one moment. I need to have a word with Mr. Potter."

"See ya in an hour, his lectures go on for about that long…" Harry smiled

Ron shot him an angry look as they left the Hospital wing.

As soon as the giant wooden doors closed Sabrina could hear everything that he was shouting to Harry. So much so that the pair might as well be in the room.

"Harry! I thought we were best mates!" Ron said

"We are!"

"Then why didn't you tell me you were gonna ask her out?" he shouted

"Some things are meant to be kept private… Plus I was going to tell you! I just couldn't find you!" Harry shouted back

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Should we go and see your girlfriend?"

"Ron…"

"Joking!"

"Ughh…"

Harry and Ron walked back into the hospital wing to sit next to Sabrina.

"Are you finished?" Sabrina asked with a mischievous smile. (This made her think of Puck)

"You couldn't…" Harry started

"Didn't what?" exclaimed Ron

"She could hear _everything_!"

"Like everything, everything?"

"Yes. Even the girlfriend part!"

Harry whispered the last sentence to Ron who's ears had gone as Red as his hair.

"HOLY FUDGECAKES AND RICE! Look at the time!" cried Ron

Sure enough as if it was all planned out Professor McGonagall walked in as soon as Ron started his sentence.

" Mr. Ronald Weasley! I do not condone that kind of language…" she began

"You'll see me in detention tomorrow after classes at 6:00 in your office." Ron said as if he had memorized her exact words.

"Well. Yes. What you said."

"Four detentions… pretty impressive for the first 3 weeks at Hogwarts…" sighed Sabrina

"Yup. I'm expecting a howler any day now…" Ron replied

"A what?"

"It's a letter that well… comes alive and blows your head off mine all sound like my Mum, so it's the ultimate punishment."

"Wow… You two better get going before Filch finds you!"

So Ron and Harry said their good-byes and headed up to the Gryffindor dormitories. When they left she heard a noise that could be placed with one person, it was a burp.

"Puck, you should be in bed," sighed Sabrina heavily

"Aww! How did you know it was me?" the faerie cried.

"I heard a burp."

"Well it makes sense when you explain it like that…"

"Why are you here?"

"So now I can't see the ugliest person I know?"

That hurt. It hurt that she hadn't talked to Puck in over two weeks but when she did all that came out of his mouth was insults. Sabrina blew it over. She didn't want Puck to see that she was upset.

"What have you been up to?" Sabrina asked

"Pranks, reminding everyone I meet that I am _the _Trickster king… yeah that's about it. You?"

"Ron's, Harry's and my homework… umm… I'm going for quiditch trials tomorrow… and I'm going to Hogsmead on Saturday with Harry."

"Potter? Really? Sabrina, you so much better than that!"

"Like who?"

"Like me of course, trickster king hello!"

"Keep dreaming Fairy boy."

"Ok, pig nose."


	6. Chapter 6: Puck or Harry?

**I was not aware that this story was being written! **

**I will have to alert the headmaster. **

**Are they're any students behind this? Better not be Ronald Weasley, he has got an astounding amount of detentions. **

**If you insist… The characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling and Michael Buckley. **

**Professor McGonagall**

Chapter 6: Puck or Harry?

"You feeling better?" Harry asked

"Yeah… That bone fixing potion is awesome!" replied Sabrina in awe

"I know! I heard they have bone-_growing_ potion! I hope I don't need any of that!" Harry laughed.

"Well, you never know!" Sabrina chuckled.

"We have tomorrow off right?" she asked

"Yup. Tomorrow we're going to Hogsmead, remember?"

"Yes! Sorry I forgot!"

"No problem. Just be there and don't stand me up!"

"Yeah…. He he I wasn't well planning to…"

"Haha… You're not serious right? You weren't gonna stand me up?"

"Course not!"

"Good."

Harry gave her a slight kiss on he cheek and then walked off. Sabrina felt bad. Really, really bad. She liked Harry but not as much as he seemed to like her. She felt bad because she had completely forgotten and she was going to stand him up until now.

_Why Sabrina was going to stand Harry up. _

__"Ok, pig nose." Puck smiled

He made his way from behind the door and towards the bed (flying of course).

"What? Now I can't stand next to you?" Puck asked replying to Sabrina's annoyed look.

"Of course you can! Just don't call me pig nose." She replied

"Why not?"

"Cause"

"Cause why?"

"Because… I have a army of dwarfs that are hiding the walls and can spring out at you at any moment!"

"Sure."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Nope."

"Damn…"

"I have lived in your household long enough to know that you are a terrible liar."

"Puck, you lived in my house for 4 weeks… and I am _not _a terrible liar!"

"Oh… and a yes you are!"

"Really?"

"Uh. Huh."

"What about that time I convinced you that there were monsters under your trampoline and you didn't want to sleep in your room for 2 weeks."

"Apart from that…"

"What is there to prove me wrong, faerie boy?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly."

"You can't lie to me now."

"Huh?"

"You love me Sabrina."

"No I don't."

"Admit it Sabrina"

"I don't like you. I like Harry!"

"Oh."

With that Puck's wings slumped and they touched the ground heavily.

"So you don't like me?"

"No Puck. I'm sorry."

"Okay. I guess when you see him you see the chosen one, the hero, the one you like… but when you see me you see an idiotic, arrogant, dirty Slytherin who you could give a bull's dust about."

"No, Puck it's not like that…"

"It is I'll just stay out of your way then."

Sabrina couldn't say anything she was in complete shock as Puck walked out of the hospital wing.

She realized then she couldn't go to Hogsmead with Harry because that would kill Puck as if her saying yes to Harry already hadn't.


	7. Chapter 7: Hogsmead

_**This chapter is dedicated to Lil' jewels sorry that it took so long… P**_

**Ummm…. Hi? Well this is awkward… I didn't know that a story was being written about me… Okay who's responsible for this! I'll give them a hard right hook! But I have to save the best till last… The characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling and Michael Buckley. Now… *****thump*****.**

**Sabrina Grimm**

Chapter 7: Hogsmead

"I was waiting for her. Just waiting and waiting and waiting. I finally decided to give up." Harry told Ron as they sat in the common room next to the hot fire.

"Well that sucks." Ron replied

"Yeah… and she said that she wouldn't stand me up…"

"Reverse psychology, mate."

"Reverse _what_?"

"Psychology."

"What's that?"

"The basic sum up of a girls mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They say one thing and mean another."

"I'm still confused so please give me a simple example."

"Umm… like my Mum's birthday she said she didn't want anything but then when it came to her birthday she complained that she felt like she unappreciated and forgotten."

"Well that's it. I'm not gonna talk to her again!"

"My mum?"

"No Sabrina."

"Oh."

_Sabrina:_

"Dear Harry,

I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't want to not come to Hogsmead with you.

I can explain.

Sabrina." She read her letter to herself.

"Sounds good. Maybe you should give it to him." Said a voice

"Huh?"

"Hi. We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Sabrina Grimm."

"I know who you are."

"Uh. Okay…"

"It takes a lot of nerve to stand up Harry Potter."  
>"Uh… Thanks, I think?"<p>

"You'll be seeing me more often then you think."

"Wait, WHAT?"

Then Draco disappeared.

"Well that was weird." Sabrina thought aloud.


	8. Draco here, there and everywhere

**As psychologically connected twins, Fred and I don't get much Privacy.**

**No we don't…**

**Not much at all. **

**I hate you.**

**Back at ya buddy.**

**Anyway what we were going to say was… **

**That the characters and settings belong to…**

**J.K Rowling and Michael Buckley…**

**That means us…**

**Yes. So it does George.**

**Those poor people…**

**That's right, anyway we better sum this all up…**

**He's Fred,**

**And he's George**

**And this break was brought to you by…**

**Us. Smiley face!**

**What's with the saying 'Smiley face' out loud?**

**Dunno…**

**I know…**

**What?**

**Hehehe. **

Chapter 8: Draco here, there and everywhere

"Hey Harry what do we have now?" Sabrina asked sounding stressed.

Harry looked at her sighed and then walked away.

"Harry, wait up!"

"Why." He replied

"Why, what?"

"Why didn't you come? You haven't talked to me for days, not even a note or anything and you expect me to be all happy to see you."

"What do you mean? I gave you a note! I had to sneak into the boys dormitories to put it under your pillow!"

"Don't lie Sabrina, you can't get into the boys dorms! They're enchanted!"

"That may be true for the girls dorms, but honestly have any of the girls even _tried_ to get into those dormitories?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Exactly!"

"Then why didn't I get the note?"

" I think I might know."

_Flashback _

"That was weird…" Sabrina thought aloud.

"Not as weird as what I'm seeing here!"

Sabrina turned around to see Puck raging and Malfoy standing next to her with his hand in hers.

"SABRINA! ONE AT A TIME IF YOU DON'T MIND!" Puck shouted

"What?"

"First Potter now him?"

"Puck, I don't even know him… wait… why are you here? This is the place where you send mail to people."

"It's sad you know… you've known me for this long and you don't know that my fans await my daily… weekly… monthly… Yearly mail!"

"Puck…"

"Okay I don't write to them!"

"No. Puck."

"The only reason I came up here was to see how much owl poop I could collect for one of my stink grenades!"

The situation got harder and harder because every time Sabrina opened her mouth to calm Puck down he would shout out another regret or explanation.

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed, she was furious and now Puck was going to get it.

"Yes?" Puck asked calmly as if he hadn't done anything.

"Shut up." Malfoy said suddenly (who then disappeared)

"What did I do?"

"You want to know what you did! You really want to know!" Cried Sabrina

"I'm guessing no?" Puck grinned hopefully

**THWACK! **

'_Puck?, Puck?' Puck heard Sabrina say._

'_Yes?' Puck answered weakly _

'_Oh Puck. I didn't mean to hit you so hard! Will you ever forgive me?' Sabrina cried desperately._

'_That depends…' Puck trailed off with a smile of pure cheek. _

_Sabrina closed her eyes, leaned in and then…_

"PUCK! WAKE UP STINK POT!" Sabrina screamed

"Ughh." Puck groaned

"He's not waking up. Just leave him. We can leave and I'll show you around" Said Malfoy

"No. Puck Granny Relda brought home doughnuts, you better hurry before Daph and I eat them all!" Sabrina taunted

"WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHY?" Puck shouted as he sat up instantaneously.

"Only joking." Sabrina laughed

"You're in the hospital wing because Sabrina punched your lights out." One of the Weasley twins laughed as they made their way through the doors of the wing.

"What's broken?" Puck asked quickly.

"Your nose." Sabrina replied guiltily

"And your arm, legs, back and neck… do you want me to read the rest of the list?" Sighed George

"WHAT!" Puck screamed in shock

"He's joking…" Fred laughed.

"It's just your nose…" George continued

"Thank God!" sighed Puck in relief falling back onto his pillow.

When everyone finally got sick of Puck's rants about being royalty they left, all except Sabrina.

"Sorry about the punch…" Sabrina started.

"No problem, only a girl would cry for that kind of thing." Puck smiled

"You cried… a lot in fact… maybe even more than a girl…" said Sabrina.

"We don't mention that again, okay?"

"Okay. Fart brain"

_Harry:_

_I hear Sabrina's with Malfoy now… but then she's with that Puck guy… WAIT WHY DO I CARE? _

_C'mon you know you like her… _

_DO NOT! Well… maybe a little…_

_See, am I right or am I right?_

_Neither, you're my conscious. _

_Heads up! _

_Huh?_

Harry finally finished having an argument to see Sabrina walking past with Puck. She was laughing and he looked angry but the anger looked like a cover up. He looked like… he really liked her. Almost like he would do anything for her, anything. This made Harry extremely upset. He had one been the one looking at her like that. For a short time but it still counted to him.

'But did it count to her?' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry!" He heard a girl shout.

He looked up to see Sabrina running towards him.

"Sabrina!" He cried happily. He hadn't talked in ages. Well not face to face. They had been sending owls to each other until they were ready to talk again.

"Harry. I wanted to say to you in person that I am sorry for what I did and I was wondering if we could do the date all over again." Sabrina said hopefully

"Really? I thought you were with Puck." Harry sighed

"No. We're just friends. I explained to him not to get jealous because I would always love him as a friend… and I think he took it well!"

"Great. Then how about this Saturday?"

"Perfect! We can meet down by the great hall."

"Cool. See you later!"

The two smiled and then walked away.

_Puck: _

"FRIENDS! FRIENDS!" he screamed

As he screamed and threw a tantrum (just like a 3 year old) he was ripping up his bed in the dormitory.

"Merlin's beard!" Blaise Zabini cried as he entered the dorm. **(That was one of J.K Rowling's sayings.) **" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I JUST GOT REJECTED BY A GIRL WHO JUST WANTS TO BE FRIENDS!"Puck screamed at the top of his voice

"Understandable…carry on." Blaine acknowledged and then walked out.

There was an awkward silence in which Puck blinked for about 5 seconds and then continued his rant of rage and hurt.

_Draco Malfoy: _

'_I can't believe she's with Puck now… Obviously doesn't have good taste in men.' _Malfoy thought to himself and snarled

'_You know what? I'm going to follow her until she loves me. _**(That was for you J.L) **

It'll be like Draco here, there and everywhere!'

_**As I update I am already working on the next chapter! So I want you to name the chapter after my next chapter! Please PM me or tell me in your reviews THANKYOU! **_


	9. Chapter 9: The message in the clouds

_**This chapter is for my friend Lisa who is leaving my school soon. Gonna miss you… YEAH BUDDY! (Lisa has also been included as a character in the next chapter. Thank you.) **_

Chapter 9: The message in the clouds

"Harry! Harry!" Sabrina shouted as she ran in the doors.

"Yeah?" Harry asked seeming oblivious.

"McGonagall asked me to get you, you have to see this!" Sabrina said breathlessly

As the pair walked into the great hall courtyard and saw something that scared them both (even though Sabrina had already seen it).

"No…" Harry trailed off.

"Yes." Said Fred

If you were there you would look up to see firework looking things in the sky except they stayed there floating. They said _'Potter. I'm watching you. You have what I want. DES.' _

"DES?" George thought allowed

"Does that stand for a name, place or message?" Fred asked

"DES… where have I heard that?" Sabrina said.

"And who's she?" asked Harry

"Someone linked to you. Cause your surname's up there." Said Ron.

"You don't think there's another Potter at Hogwarts?" Sabrina suggested

"No." Hermione replied as she stepped in on their conversation.

"Sure?" Sabrina asked

"No." Ron said

The group heard laughing and turned to see a group of Slytherins high fiving their supposed 'leader'. They couldn't see who exactly it was but they knew that they had to find out.

**Sorry that it's so short. I just really wanted to leave a cliffy!**


	10. Chapter 10: The search

_**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I have been so busy! **_

_**And Lisa, Lil jewels (Julia) and I are all in this. **_

_**I'm also working on other creations… I mean characters! Mwahahaha! **_

**It has been brought to my attention that ery04 does not own any of the following characters or settings, which of course includes me… am I correct?**

**Yes. I thought so. **

**Ah well! **

**Enjoy the story.**

**Albus Dumbledore **

Chapter 10: The search 

"FAIRY BREAD, FAIRY BREAD, OH FAIRY FAIRY FAIRY, FAIRY BREAD!" Lisa sang to the tune of lollipop _**(sorry I forgot to mention that I don't own that song ) **_as she skipped happily down the corridors of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
>"Ahh!" She screamed, as a mysterious person pulled her into a storage cupboard where it was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of you. The students called it the confronting cupboard because you could confront anyone in there and they couldn't see you even with a lit up wand.<p>

"Why did you do such a thing?" asked a voice

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to make Julia cry when I told her I don't like muffins!" Lisa cried guiltily

"Wait. What?" said another voice.

"You don't like muffins?" gasped a mysterious person

"You should be ashamed!" scolded a familiar voice

"Hi Fred, Hi George…" Lisa sighed

"Hi!" the twins said in unison

"Hey! You just blew your cover!" shouted an annoyed voice

"Hi Ron. Lemme guess… Harry, Hermione, Puck and Sabrina are here too." Said Lisa

"Hello Lisa. My partner in crime." hissed a voice

"Hey Julia!" cried Lisa happily

"Damn. There goes my cover… Hey is Erin with you?" Julia said

"No I thought she was with you!" Lisa shouted.

_**Somewhere either in a dark dungeon or in the forbidden forest…**_

"_Lisa! Julia!" Erin shouted desperately_

_There was no answer. _

"_Damn. No answer. Wait! Cut!" Erin shouted _

"_What" asked the Cameraman _

"_Dude. Shut up!" said the director _

_I have just been told to shut. Up. _

"_Why would I say that if the narrator has already said that?" Erin asked _

"_Umm…. Well I don't know…" Said the producer. _

WHACK!

"Ugh!" said Erin as she woke up.

She sat up to see that she was tied up to a chair and had a spot light on her and a now sore cheek from getting slapped across the face.

"Well that was a weird dream…" she thought out loud.

"Very." Replied Malfoy as he stepped into the room.

"What do you want Draco Malfoy?" Erin spat

"Just you to do me a favour…" He started

"Why would I do something for you?"

"Well… if you want Lisa to stay here and not go to America mysteriously… Then you will do what I say."

"Fine, but why me?"

"Not just you… everyone except Harry Potter and Sabrina Grimm…"

"What! Why not them!"

"You sound jealous… pity that you're not a pure blood like me… if you were you wouldn't be in this situation."

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

"You will see!"

_**Back in Hogwarts… **_

"So, when we finish these cookies are we going to look for Erin?" Puck asked

"Hmm… that depends." Answered Julia

"On what?" Asked Ron

"I wonder if they have to take the chocolate out of the m&m's to make a choc chip cookie healthy again." Wondered Lisa

"Uh… Lisa you can just buy choc chips… plus they're _not_ healthy." Explained Hermione in disbelief

"Oh… Cool… Is fairy bread magical? Cause if it isn't then I won't ever eat it again." Lisa said

"No Lisa it is…" Hermione started

"Shhh!" Whispered Fred

"What?" Hermione asked impatiently

"Do you really want to live in a world with no Lisa and Fairy bread?" George sighed

"NO! Cause Lisa without fairy bread is like… Fred without George... Have you seen how sad that looks?" said Ron

"Okay…umm… yes Lisa it is magic!" Hermione stated

"Good! Phew. I was getting worried for a second there." Lisa sighed

"I'm going to go look for Erin." Said Harry

"Muffins anyone?" Julia asked

"No!" Lisa screeched

"Oh…Okay…" sighed Julia

"What kind? WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING? I don't like muffins…"

"Choc- chip?"

"YEAH BUDDY!"

"Right…" said Sabrina

_**Back in the dungeon place that might not be Hogwarts… **_

"What are you going to do to Lisa?" Erin shouted

"Nothing… unless you don't help me." Malfoy seethed

"Of all the people in Hogwarts you had to choose us?"

"You were an easy target."

"In what way?"

"Gryffindor. You are a Gryffindor. So is Potter, Weasel and all my other enemies."

"But why won't you hurt Sabrina?"

"It's starting to sound like you want her hurt…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why would I tell you?"

"You like her don't you."

"What!"

"It all makes sense now… You like Sabrina so you won't hurt her and you want to leave Potter till the end so you can hurt him the most!"

"What? Who have you been talking to!"

"Well… When I woke up I talked to Hermione and then she got annoying so I got dressed, went down to the great hall talked to Julia and Lisa, then went to first class and talked to Ron and Harry and on the way to 2nd class I talked to Fred and George and then I got knocked out and I'm talking to you…."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… and that's not including notes…"

"You girls do talk a lot…"

"What do you mean by ' _us girls'_?"

"Anyway back onto subject… I will place this micro chip into your neck and it will record all of your conversations and will erase this whole experience."

"Wait I thought micro- chips were a Muggle things."

"Do you really think Muggles are that smart? Wizards made them so they work inside of Hogwarts…"

_**Back in Hogwarts… again… **_

"Okay now Fred and George you two search the east and North sides, Sabrina and Puck you search the west and south sides, Julia and Lisa the great hall and the dock and Hermione the Hospital wing and the Library and Finally Rona and I will search the grounds and the common rooms." Harry explained

So the groups went off and searched every inch, centimeter, millimeter and nanometer of the castle with absolutely no sign of Erin.

When they got back they explained where they had looked and they came to a conclusion. Erin was not in Hogwarts. They all had got their hopes up and there was nothing to do other than tell Dumbledore.

"Hey guys!" said a voice from behind them. It was Erin.

"Where the 'ell have you been!" Exclaimed Fred

"Yeah! We've looked everywhere for you!" shouted George

"I uh… well… I don't know…" Erin mumbled to herself

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad that we found you… err… you found us…" said Sabrina

Lisa and Julia exchanged looks. They had heard what Erin had said. They were suspicious. Why wouldn't she know where she had been for the past few hours?

They told the group that they would meet up with them later because they needed to tell McGonagall and Snape that they had been looking for Erin during the last two lessons but really they had gone up to the Gryffindor's girl dorm.

"I think I know exactly what did this to Erin." Julia claimed.

"Muffins!" Lisa replied

"No! Lisa where did you get that from?" Julia asked

"Well I knew that it wasn't fairy bread so… fairy bread, yum…" Lisa drooled

"Lisa! Back onto Subject! I think that it was a Slytherin who did this and who is the purest Slytherin of all? That's right Malfoy."

"I thought the purest was Volde… He who should not be named!"

"He's half blood."

"Oh… okay. So what are we going to do about it?"

"We should tell the others first."

"Okay."

They walked down to the great hall and pulled the group aside apart from Erin and said to them outside.

"Guys we have something to tell you. It's about Erin." Julia said


End file.
